The Daydreams of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers
by TheSwanWriter
Summary: These feelings- Thoughts- didn't belong to him. Tony Stark wasn't gay, least of all for Steve Rogers. Steve couldn't help hoping, hoping that one day the genius of a teenager would feel the same way. Fluffy drabble set in the universe of "Falling in Love with the Billionaire's Son". Just pure fluff and a teensy bit of OOCness dug up from the crevices of Steve and Tony's brain


**A.N. I told you I would write this, and I am fulfilling my promise. :)**

**I am listening to 'Forever and Always' and I'm getting some idea for a Tony breaks up with Pepper gets together with Steve and then Pepper goes into mega depression. Yeah, that's actually what "FiLwtBS" started out as too. Some weird random AU. I don't remember...**

**Okay, rambling ended, and now here is the oneshot/drabble I promised. This probably takes place a week or so after the Mario Kart meeting at Natasha's**.

The Daydreams of Tony Stark

It was five o'clock, well, somewhere.

In Avengers, NY, it was precisely four o'clock. Tony was hanging out in the library with his girlfriend, Pepper, and his best friend, Bruce.

Bruce was discussing the properties of radiation and how it could be used for something. Tony wasn't exactly listening, he was sort of reading a book. Sort of meaning he wished he was somewhere else. Truth was, he didn't exactly want to think about what he was thinking about. It wasn't normal, least of all for him.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He replied quickly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight." She asked.

"Oh, uh..." He paused and noticed the last thing we wanted. Steve. He was sitting and reading a bit away from them. He looked so cu- "Shut up!"

"Excuse me?" Pepper said, taken aback. Steve had noticed them but quickly went back to reading.

"Me. Me not you." Tony cursed his stupid train of thought. It wasn't his. It was uh, implanted by subliminal messages hidden in that weird burger commercial he'd seen the other day. That was it.

"Right. You never answered my question." Pepper said a bit impatiently.

"No thanks, Pepper." He smiled, got up, and walked over to Steve, leaving Pepper with a bewildered expression on her face and Bruce with an eye roll.

"Hey." Tony greeted casually.

"Hey Tony." Steve looked up at him, rather surprised. "I didn't think you liked talking to me."

"No, I love talking to you," Tony said with a look of fake shock.

"Haha." Steve said and went back to his book.

"Hey, want to hang out tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Steve flashed one of those smiles. One of the smiles that Tony realized he actually thought were quite...

"Tony! Do you want to come over for dinner?" Tony snapped out of his weird daydream thing and realized he'd been staring at Steve, who had stared back, but looked away as soon as Tony snapped out of his weirdo funk thing.

"Uh, sure." He found himself saying. Yeah, Tony's thoughts were *not* his own, and neither were the weird daydreams they came up with. He wasn't responsible at all.

Steve had caught Tony staring. Probably just staring off into space. It's not like he felt the same way, that wouldn't ever happen.

But when he shot a quick smile in Steve's direction, he couldn't help hoping. Hoping maybe one day he really would feel the same way, but for now, Steve could just stick to his daydreams.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Steve?" Tony walked up to him.

"Hi Tony, I didn't think you'd actually show up." Steve wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Well you said you had something to tell me, I never pass up learning something new." Tony shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah." Steve looked at him briefly before staring at the floor.

"Well?" Tony stood there and waited.

"We're technically not friends, I know that, but hey, we're on better terms than a month ago." Steve began nervously.

"You're right about that." He responded.

"Well uh, you know that whole gay rumor?" Steve said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Tony said, becoming slightly tense. Steve must've noticed.

"Hey, this actually wasn't such a good idea." Steve turned to leave, but Tony caught him by the arm.

"No, what were you saying?" Tony looked him in the eye.

"I've sort of, well, I kind of realized that I have this crush on-" He never finished his sentence. It was cut off by Tony pulling him in for a kiss. A short kiss, a soft kiss, a perfect kiss that said it all. These feelings were definitely not one-sided.

"Steve?" It was Thor. Steve reluctantly came back to reality.

"We're going to the café down the street for some hot chocolate, it's cold outside." Thor said. "Want to come along?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess." He closed his book, put it on a random shelf, and exited the building, but not before casting a quick glance in Tony's direction.

Those feelings weren't one sided.


End file.
